


Jamie and pizza

by Cantrix_grisea



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantrix_grisea/pseuds/Cantrix_grisea
Summary: BetweenScenes!!!!! You see what you're doing!I'm sick...and I finally have to draw Jamie in sarong .. without the shirt ..





	Jamie and pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetweenScenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenScenes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jimjeran Book 1: Island Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878091) by [BetweenScenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenScenes/pseuds/BetweenScenes). 




End file.
